Love's destruction
by Tick Tock and Brink
Summary: Brink is now in a serious relationship with Vinal, after 8 months of dating he's planing on proposing to her, and does so when they go on a trip to the crystal empire. But after doing so things go horribly wrong, princess Cadence is kidnapped by a masked pony, and in the aftermath of it, Equestria falls into a deep depression, and Brink is stuck right in the middle of it.
1. Love's Happiness

Disclaimer I do not own any rights to my little pony friendship is magic all copyrights go to Hasbro. Though some characters in this story are original, Enjoy!

Before I start let me add a few things about the characters:

Brink: Stallion/Pegasus age 28 dark gray coat, blue and black mane. He cares for the people close to him and will do anything for them. He lives in Ponyville, and is in a serious relationship with Vinyl Scratch. He is friends with Tick Tock.

Tick Tock: Stallion/unicorn light gray coat dirty blond mane Dark blue eyes. His cutie mark is a pocket watch; he carries a pocket watch and wears a light gray scarf around his neck. He is extremely rational and shows very few emotions and thinks logically. He is the local Ponyville clock smith and specializes in machinery. He is an extremely good magic user and he can perform time spells like slowing down time.

Chapter 1: Tell me, What is love?

Brink opened his eyes and found himself in a warped world with floating islands, and dead trees. The sky was green and he heard screaming off in the distance.

"What the hell? Where am I?" He looked around and saw no one, then heard another loud scream that sounded like Vinyl.

"Help me, someone! Please no, don't, stop, ahhhhhhh!" Vinyl screamed. Brink heard it and galloped to where the screaming was coming from, running into a forest without a second thought. Brink reached an opening and looked around frantically.

"Vinyl where are you!" Brink screamed. Brink looked around some more and found Vinyl being levitated by a pony wearing a mask. "What the hell have you done to Vinyl you bastard!" The masked pony just stood there for a second, then started to laugh demonically. Vinyl's body started to glow, then she shriveled up and an orb of glowing energy came out of her chest and went into the masked pony's horn.

"You bastard I'm going to murder you!" Brink yelled as he ran toward him. A blast of energy came out of the masked pony's horn, hit Brink and threw him back into a dead tree.

The masked pony walked up to Brink, kneeled down and removed his mask. All Brink saw were his eyes, they were dark blue but his sclera's were black as the night.

"What's wrong Brink? Couldn't save your lover? Well, too bad; she's mine now." The masked pony said in a deep evil voice, and then he started to laugh again. Brink closed his eyes and all he could hear was the laughing.

"Brink! Brink! Wake up!" Brink opened his eyes and shot up. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Brink looked next to him and saw Vinyl sitting next to him in bed. "What's wrong it looked like you were having a-" Vinyl said before being cut off by Brink hugging her.

"Thank Celestia you're ok, I had the most horrifying nightmare" Brink said crying while hugging Vinyl." You dying, weird world, those eyes, demonic laughing, so horrible."

"It's ok Brink. Come on, lets go downstairs- it's time for breakfast" Vinyl said to Brink while hugging him back. Vinyl kissed Brink and they both got out of bed. Brink was still shaken by the whole nightmare, but he decided to move it to the back of his head and followed Vinyl downstairs.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Brink had his head on the table and was playing with his breakfast.

"What's wrong Brink? Still thinking of that dream you had?" Vinyl said while eating her breakfast.

"Oh it's nothing, Viny.l I'm just thinking about nothing. I'm just a little shaken up about that nightmare. It's just, it felt so real, it's hard to believe it was a dream, but thank Celestia it wasn't real". Brink said while raising his head and looking at Vinyl...Celestia_ I love her so much I couldn't bear to see something happen to her. _He thought to himself as he got lost in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it Brink?" Vinyl said with a concerned look on her face.

"No I really don't. Anyway, I'm going on a walk. I'll see you soon". Brink stood up and opened the door.

"Bye Brink see you later, I'm going to wub the dishes" Vinyl said while getting up from the table, then she walked into another room.

_"What was that dream about? It felt so real." _Brink thought to himself." _Bah! I have to get that out of my head, it was just dream anyway. ow for the real reason I took a walk all the way down here._ Brink came up to a building on the outskirts of ponyville, the sign on it read Tick Tock's clock store and clock repair. "I hope he's in" Brink said to himself. Brink walked in do and started to hearing ticking, clocks were everywhere on the walls. Brink went up to the counter and saw a small sign that said (Im in the workshop out back, if you need to talk to me go there) Brink left the store and went around back and saw a small shed. "This is it? It's a little small for a workshop." Brink said with a small chuckle in his voice. Brink opened the door to the shed and all he saw was a latter going down and a sign next to it that said (To workshop, watch your step). "You got to be kidding me. Well nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Brink climbed down the latter and when he got to the bottom all he saw where gears turning and he heard more Ticking. "Damn, he's got a huge workshop how did he build this? Anyway, Tock! Tock you down here, I need a favor!" Brink shouted hoping that Tock heard him. Brink started to look around, he came up to a small work bench and found a few gears and a large robotic hand."What the hell is this thing?"

"What are you doing? "A voice said from behind Brink.

"Oh nothing just looking at this weird hand-" Brink said but then turned around and saw Tock standing behind him. "AHH! Oh phew, it's just you, Tock. What are you doing?" Brink asked Tick Tock.

"Nothing- just working on a few projects. What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with your lover or something? Tock said as he levitated a gear as big as Brink next to him.

"Yeah, listen: I need a favor from you" Brink said while walking next to Tock.

"What is it?" Tock said as he shoved the gear he was carrying into a machine.

"I need some money" Brink said in a shy voice.

"Why" Tock said while working.

"I have my reasons" Brink said.

"Well if you give me those reasons then maybe I'll consider it. Oh_ and they better be good; I won't give you money just so you can buy something to impress your little marefriend. Now spit it out - I have much better things to do, you have 10.8 seconds." Tock said while turning his attention to something else. Brink didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Now get out before I have to throw you-" Tock said but then he was cut off by Brink.

"I'm planning on proposing to Vinyl Ok! And I need the money to buy a ring!" Brink shouted. Tock stopped what he was doing.

"Tell me...what is love, Brink"? Tock said after a moment, his back still turned to Brink.

"Well I really can't put it into words it's-" Brink said but was cut off by Tock.

Tock jolted around to face Brink "Exactly! You can't explain it- that means it is irrational by nature and anything that is irrational I do not associate with. So why do you think I should give you some money for you to evolve the trivial relationship you have with Vinyl?"

"Because I'm in love with her ok! and I want to spend the rest of my life with her! Why do always have to be so bitter about me and Vinyl being together? I know you don't understand love but that doesn't mean you have to be so cynical about it !" Brink shouted.

Tock stood still for a second a second then threw Brink a bad of coins. "Hmph. Very well, take this and get out, but before you go remember this: Tick Tock, Tick Tock goes the clock. Love will destroy this world." Then Tock vanished.

"Yes! Finally I have enough to buy Vinyl a ring! Wait, something else is in this bag... first class Train tickets to the Crystal Empire and reservations to the royal crystal hotel? These things cost a fortune how did...Tock, you're awesome!" Brink grabbed the bag with his mouth and climbed back up the ladder.

* * *

_1 hour later_

"Man, that guy gave me a great deal on that ring! Anyway, I should get home soon- looks like it's snowing really hard." Brink said to himself. He started walking as it began snowing. Brink saw vinyl come out of a record store.

"Hey Vinyl!" Brink shouted.

"Oh, hi sweetie! What's up?" Vinyl said.

"Oh, nothing, I just went to see Tock." Brink said.

"Oh, how was he? Still bitter as always?" Brink nodded. "Hehe, of course he is. Anyway what's in the bag?" Vinyl said while pointing at the bag Brink was carrying. Brink looked down at the bag and started to sweat.

_"No no no I can't let vinyl see the ring, think think what do I show her"_ Brink thought to himself frantically. "Oh here look what I got" Brink pulled out the train tickets and hotel reservation papers.

"What are-" Vinyl stood there in shock. "Where did you get those? You couldn't possibly afford something like that! "

"Don't worry, Vinyl, I didn't pay for these and they're not stolen. Let's just say I'm awesome." Brink said with a smug look on his face.

"Brink, you're amazing, I love you!" Vinyl jumped onto Brink and gave him a kiss. They stopped kissing and Vinyl looked into Brinks eyes.

"Come on, let's go home," Vinyl said. Vinyl and Brink walked off and they disappeared in the snowstorm. Tick Tock was standing in the middle of the road with his scarf flapping in the wind. Tick Tock closed his eyes and smiled a little bit, then turned around and walked off.


	2. Love's Beauty

Chapter 2: Love's Beauty

Vinyl and Brink were riding in a train heading to the crystal empire; they were in their own little cabin both of them looking out the window, but all they saw was a snowy wasteland

"What's the big deal, I thought the crystal empire was sunny? Why is it snowing so much?" Brink said in an annoyed voice.

"Didn't you read up on this? The crystal empire is surrounded by a barrier that keeps the snow out, and inside, I hear it's sunny and beautiful." Vinyl said in an exited voice. The intercom came on and a voice said

"Attention attention we will be entering the crystal empire momentarily."

"Yes finally, I thought this train ride would never end" Said then giving out a big sigh.

"What's wrong Brink" Vinyl said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, it's just I'm a little on edge" Brink said.

"Why" Vinyl said still confused.

"Well I mean think about it, I go and talk to Tick Tock, he keeps telling me love is irrational and stuff and then out of nowhere gives us tickets to the crystal empire and 5 star hotel reservations! Something is up- I just know it. Brink said. Then out the window there was a flash of light. Vinyl and Brink were blinded for a moment and then they looked out the window and saw trees, flowers, the sun, and crystals everywhere.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Vinyl said in amazement.

"Yeah it is pretty amazing" Brink said. The intercom came on again, "attention, attention, we will be arriving at the crystal train station momentarily. Please gather your belongings, and prepare to depart, that is all."

"Well come on let's get our stuff together." Brink said.

* * *

A few minutes later

"Ok I have my duffle my suit case and my satchel. Perfect. Vinyl, do have your luggage?" Brink said.

"Sure do- got my bags and stuff I also brought my equipment." Vinyl said while putting on her glasses.

"Um, exactly how much equipment did you bring? Said Brink.

"Oh, just this laptop. I'm going to try to mix a few a few of my songs." Vinyl said

"Phew- I thought you were going to go overboard on the DJ equipment". Brink said while giving a big sigh, then a conductor came up to Vinyl.

"Miss, here's the keys to the car you rented for all that DJ equipment of yours". Said the conductor. Brink looked at Vinyl and Vinyl gave a small smile.

"Oh yeah I also brought my stereos, my DJ station, all of my records and a few other bits of equipment." Vinyl said in a sheepish voice.

"Well this is your treat so you can do whatever you want." Brink said as he started to laugh.

"Also sir you left this briefcase in your cabin" The conductor said as he laid a briefcase down on the ground in front of Brink.

"But I didn't bring a brief case" Brink said with a confused look on his face.

"But I did" said a muffled voice coming from the brief case. Then the brief case opened on its own and Tick Tock climbed out of it."Damn that train ride was brutal" Tock started to roll his and Vinyl just stood there baffled at what they were seeing.

"Damn it I knew it, of course you wouldn't just give us a lovely vacation without hitching a ride and having a little fun!" Brink screamed.

"Brink, you know me too well. Anyway you got it mostly right: I came here to hang out with you guys and to see the crystal empire as well" Tock said as he brushed himself off. Brink continued to yell at Tock but then someone tapped him on the shoulder. Brink turned around and saw Twilight.

"Twilight, what are you doing here!? Brink said in surprised tone.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Twilight said with a little smile on her face.

"I'm here with Vinyl on a little vacation but Tock decided to crash the party." Brink said while rolling his eyes.

"Well that's Tock for you. Where is he? Twilight asked.

"He's right behind me-" Brink turned around and didn't see Tick Tock. Brink looked around and saw that Tock was standing next to a giant crystal.

"Tock what are you doing?" Brink asked.

"Hmmmmm... hey Twilight. Is it ok if I break a piece of crystal off this?" Tock shouted.

"Sure, but good luck- those things are as hard as steel, there's no way you'll be able to break a piece off anyway." They all looked at Tock to see what he would do. Suddenly his horn started to glow, and then the scarf around his neck started moving. It lifted into the air and formed a fist and then it shot forward and hit the crystal, it shattered into pieces. Tock went over to a piece of crystal; his scarf picked it up and placed it in his brief case. Brink Vinyl and Twilight stood there in disbelief.

"How did you do that!" All three of the shouted at once.

"This?" Tock said looking at his scarf." Oh it's a magic technique I invented, It's simple: I channel magic through my scarf and I'm able to create things like fists, hands, blades, drill, etc. You get the point- it comes in handy a lot."Said Tock.

"Um, so Twilight why are you here? Brink asked.

"I'm just here on a little trip with the girls." Twilight said.

"Where are they?" Brink asked.

"Let's see AppleJack is at the market, Fluttershy is at the zoo, Rarity is in some clothes shops, Rainbowdash is on a date, and PinkyPie is being PinkyPie." Twilight said.

"By the way, Twilight, we were wondering if you could tell us some good places to visit?" Brink asked.

"Well actually if you like I could introduce you to the Princess of love herself" Twilight said.

"YES! We would love to meet Princess Cadence!" Vinyl shouted

"But Vinyl I thought we were going to the hotel to drop our luggage off, I mean, we can't haul all this luggage around it would be too heavy." Brink said while pointing at all of the bags.

"Allow me" Tock said. Tocks horn started to glow and all of the bags started to float, Tocks brief case opened and all of the cases got into the case. Then the briefcase closed shut. "Ok there now will you stop bitching" Tock said with a blank face.

"How did he?" Vinyl and Twilight said at the same time.

"It's Tock, don't question it. Brink said.

"Alright the every pony follow me to meet Princess Cadence." Twilight said as they started to walk.

* * *

Outside Princess Cadence's chamber

Brink, Vinyl, Twilight and Tick Tock were all walking through a huge hallway with drapes, crystals and paintings everywhere. "I must hand it to them, the architecture in this place is marvelous" Tock said while looking around.

"Well, it IS a castle" Twilight said.

"Yeah I know. So Twilight how do you know princess cadence anyway? Tock said.

"Oh she used to be my foal sitter" Twilight said modestly.

"Hmmm can you explain to me why having a princess of love is even necessary, having a princess of the sun and the moon I can understand- but having a princess that rules over love kind of seems useless to me." Said Tock.

"Well here let me tell you" Twilight said." Having a princess of love is actually really important for the well being of the Equestrian ponies, you've all heard of the crystal heart, right?" Twilight asked.

"Of course" Brink Vinyl and Tock said at the same time.

"You see, whatever emotion surrounds it, radiates all over Equestria and affects the way ponies act and think. And since Cadence is the both the princess of love and the princess of the crystal empire, her presence here causes love to radiate all over Equestria. So that, Tock is why a princess of love is necessary." Twilight said with enthusiasm.

"Well if you ask me. I think that Equestria would fare much better if a princess of logic or rationality or something were stationed here instead of a princess of love. Anyway, I'm going to go look around the guys go meet princess Cadence, I'll meet up with you there." Said Tock.

"Ok see you later Tock" Brink said. Then Tock vanished.

"...Ummm how does he do that? He vanished without a trace but that was not a teleportation spell." Twilight asked.

"Yeah the only thing I really know about that is that he can stop time for short periods" said Brink.

"HE CAN STOP TIME!?" Twilight yelled.

"Yeah I most unicorns he's shown that to don't even know where to begin on how to do that." Said Vinyl. Twilight looked at the ground puzzled. Then all three of them came up to a giant door. Two guards where at the front of the door.

"Halt who goes there!" Both the guards said at the same time.

"Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle I'm on the V.I.P list." Twilight said to the guard. The guard took out a sheet of paper and looked at it for a second.

"Ah yes, your name is right here. Right this way. Miss Sparkle. I'm sure the princess will be very glad to see you. The princess is having lunch right now." The guard said as he opened the door. Brink, Vinyl and twilight all walked into a large room with a high ceiling and decorations everywhere. Princess cadence sat on her throne at the end of the hallway eating a sandwich.

"Cadence!" Twilight yelled with joy then she started to run to cadence.

"Twilight!" Cadence threw here sandwich got out of her throne and ran to Twilight.

"Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" both Twilight and Cadence sang.

"Hahaha I love doing that, so Twilight why the sudden visit and who are your friends?" Cadence asked.

"This is my friend Brink and his girlfriend Vinyl." Twilight said.

"It's an honor to meet you princess" Brink and Vinyl said and then bowed.

"Thank you very much, so you two are dating?" Cadence asked.

"Yes we've been doing so for 8 months" Brink said.

"Do you mind if I look at how much love you two have for each other I am the Princess of love after all." Cadence said.

"Sure, go ahead" Vinyl said. Cadence closed her eyes then they opened again and they were glowing, they stayed open for a shot period then they closed and her eyes opened up to her normal eyes.

"You two have much love for each other, and it makes me very happy to see true love like this, remember every living thing has love in it." Cadence said.

"Thank you princess but I must disagree on that statement. I know a pony who says he thinks love is useless and says he carries none of it." Brink said.

"Oh hogwash, that can't be true! Everything has love inside it." Cadence said. Just then Tock walked in carrying his brief case.

"Damn! This place is like a maze. Oh- there you guys are! I've been looking for you." Tock said.

"Ok, here, this is the guy. Princess look inside him and tell me if you see anything." Brink said.

"Very well, would you mind if I look inside you." Cadence asked Tock.

"Sure go ahead I don't mind." Tock said. Cadence closed her eyes then they opened glowing. Cadence looked at Tock but instead of seeing the pinkish aura radiating from things that contain love she saw a black aura coming from Tock. She then closed her eyes and opened them to be normal again.

"Hmmmm my magic must be acting up or something. Anyway, Twilight, I have some business to attend to so why don't you and your little friends leave, okay?" Cadence said.

"Alright, come on guy's It's getting late anyway." Twilight said. Twilight, Brink, Vinyl and Tock left through the large door then it closed behind them.

"I have a really bad feeling." Cadence thought to herself." Let's just hope nothing bad will happen."


End file.
